Known dual blade utility knives include two blades within one housing. Each blade is capable of being employed for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,152 to Kennedy and U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,522 to Dobandi, which disclose utility knives, are each incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto, respectively.